


谁的房子塌了

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Kudos: 1





	谁的房子塌了

“.....过来。” 灯光骤变，沉入一片黑暗。双唇迫不及待地贴合，而犹如惊雷爆开，杀伤力足以射伤彼此。

柏秋池抬手扣住盛玉宸的后颈，略微笨拙却又轻易地敲开了他的嘴唇。盛玉宸几乎在一瞬间就沦陷，口腔内被窜入冷冽的气味，像薄荷，又像雪糕。

盛玉宸忽而饥肠辘辘，他比任何时候都饥渴，从喉头渴到心肺。他有些不慢，只好急进地叼住那舌尖，反复吸吮，他滋出声，又哼出不满。

俩人中间横着排挡，以至于相贴不够紧密。盛玉宸又生出不满，他拉扯着柏秋池的腰，同时伸手去摸某个按钮。

座椅猝然往下，柏秋池身体一软，逐渐下躺。盛玉宸乘着空袭黏到柏秋池身上，他俯身继续吻着柏秋池，牵连着吻痕，又挪到脖子处。他熟练地含住侧颈，又探出舌头去描摹那轮廓。

“.........”盛玉宸的手在不知不觉中摸到柏秋池的下身，却被柏秋池按住了手腕。

盛玉宸叼住那恻颈上的嫩肉，牙齿恶意地啃噬。柏秋池偏过头，手贴住盛玉宸的腿，逐渐游离到皮带。

一松、一动下，皮带扣在轻撞下被抽走。盛玉宸不由地一动，柏秋池紧盯着他的眼睛，再度将手伸向拉链。

“......嘶。”这声音在这空间中都被放大了。

“......唔......”盛玉宸一下后仰，青筋在侧颈上尤为明显。柏秋池也紧跟着喟叹。

他含得犹豫，但那呻吟却似在鼓励。柏秋池微微张嘴，舌尖先在顶端打过转后，再又从根处握到前。

盛玉宸有一阵没有释放了，几乎是刹那就缴械投降。柏秋池却好像不想让他如愿，他将嘴长得更大，含得更深。性器果然涨得更大，血脉似都在扩张。

重喘之下的四肢都在发抖，盛玉宸难耐地挪动着身体，后臀止不住地磨蹭。

水声愈发肆意，好像愈发色情。赤裸的后臀渐渐下移，摩擦过柏秋池裤子的面料，水势滥情，暧昧已经叫人窒息。

柏秋池睁开双眼，眼底已被逼红。

他抱住盛玉宸的腰，几乎是一气呵成般地将姿势颠覆。

“唔........”盛玉宸的脸贴在冰冷的皮椅上，双腿被迫打开。因为空间狭窄，他不得不蜷起些。然而两根手指已经迫不及待地从后探入，盛玉宸反射性地夹紧，柏秋池覆在他身上，倾身含住盛玉宸的耳朵，反复舔舐。  
“啊.........”后臀在不停地动，随着手指插入的角度，内壁的热温裹着所有，似在热切地欢迎。

盛玉宸连十指都都蜷了起来。

水夹着透明的液体缓缓而流，先是流在掌心里，再度流到皮椅上。

“柏秋秋....我操......你........”盛玉宸的瞳孔骤然紧缩，他抓紧皮椅，嘴皮被牙齿咬过痕。

柏秋池挺直了腰，撞击得不留余力。

盛玉宸的叫骂声被急促的呻吟所替代，他一边抗拒一边又沉溺不醒。

“谁操谁呢？”

柏秋池抬手，骨节蹭过盛玉宸的脸。


End file.
